


Żeby mieli o czym mówić

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Series: Zaręczyny [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Już w związku, M/M, zaręczyny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Tony uważa, że muszą porozmawiać. Steve nie jest pewny czy to dobry znak. W międzyczasie Avengersi dowodzą, że naprawdę wiedzą, jak się bawić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żeby mieli o czym mówić

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something to Talk About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239490) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611/works).

Avengersi wiedzieli, jak się bawić.

Zorganizowanie imprezy zajęło im mniej niż piętnaście minut, co było zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę Jan kręcącą się wszędzie jak podekscytowany szczeniak i Ororo tańczącą, zanim jeszcze puścili muzykę.

Tony i Steve obudzili Jarvisa i powiedzieli mu o wszystkim. Mężczyzna był wstrząśnięty w ten swój stoicki sposób, ale nalegał na ubranie się i dołączenie do świętowania. Dzięki temu mieli jedzenie — lepsze jedzenie niż popcorn i paczki chipsów, które Clint i Peter wszędzie porozstawiali. Steve nie wiedział, w jaki sposób zmieścili tyle paczek chipsów w szafkach, chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar kuchni w Avengers Tower...

Alkohol też się znalazł, i było go naprawdę zaskakująco dużo jak na ostatnią chwilę. Steve i Tony nie pili wcale, a inni Avengersi mieli własne mieszkania, chociaż bywali w Avengers Tower tak często, że można było odnieść wrażenie, że tu mieszkają. Logan oczywiście trzymał piwo w lodówce, a Jan i Ororo czasami kupowały butelkę wina, ale zazwyczaj trzymały ją w bardziej dyskretnym miejscu niż najwyższa półka w lodówce przez wzgląd na Tony’ego. Jednak udało im się wyskrobać tyle alkoholu, że Clint był już naprawdę wstawiony, a Jan i Ororo prawie schlane przez te ich kolorowe drinki. Hank był na tyle pijany, że tulił się z Jan, a Peter siedział na ścianie i kradł Loganowi piwo, kiedy ten nie patrzył.

Steve nie szalał za imprezami czy piciem, czy tego rodzaju muzyką, jaką preferowali inni z drużyny, ale dzisiaj mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo świętowali z jego powodu. Jego drużyna, ludzie, którzy stali się jego rodziną. I Tony.

Tony kręcił się to tu, to tam pomiędzy poszczególnymi osobami, całkowicie w swoim głośnym, towarzyskim żywiole, napompowany absurdalnie skomplikowanymi drinkami espresso, które Jarvis podawał mu akurat wtedy, kiedy Tony miał ochotę na następny. Steve już dawno zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Jarvis czasem nie jest jakimś mutantem, którego moc polegała na przewidywaniu każdego ruchu Tony’ego i byciu nieziemsko cierpliwym.

Tony pojawił się u jego boku, jakby przyzwany jego myślami. Objął Steve’a jedną ręką i oparł się o niego, a ten owinął rękę wokół jego ramion i przysunął go do siebie. Tony był szczęśliwy; zadowolony z siebie i otoczenia, co było widać na jego twarzy, kiedy przyglądał się świętującej drużynie. Steve poczuł się absurdalnie zawiedziony, że to nie na niego Tony patrzy w ten sposób, więc pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło. Odsunął się i Tony spojrzał na niego, nadal z tak szczęśliwym, kruchym wyrazem twarzy, że Steve chciał go zatrzymać na zawsze.

Tony nie był zbyt często szczęśliwy. Jeśli to sprawiało mu radość, to Steve może się oświadczać codziennie.

Potarł kciukiem uniesiony kącik ust Tony’ego i pochylił się do pocałunku.

— Dobrze się bawisz?

Tony przechylił głowę i udał, że się zastanawia.

— Bawiłbym się lepiej, jeśli byłby laser tag. I zespół na żywo. Albo ogromne łóżko — zadecydował, patrząc na Steve’a wyszkolonym, ale i tak autentycznym spojrzeniem pełnym pożądania.

Bardzo trudno było zaprzeczyć temu ostatniemu faktowi. Steve mentalnie otrząsnął się i obiecał sobie, że naprawią to później, kiedy impreza się uspokoi i będą mogli grzecznie wyjść.

— Nasi przyjaciele wiedzą, jak się bawić, prawda?

— Nie zawsze mamy powód do zabawy — powiedział Tony. — Avengersi zajmują się tyloma sprawami i stają twarzą w twarz z masą złych rzeczy, razem czy osobno. Kiedy dzieje się coś dobrego, dotyka to całej drużyny, właściwie ich oczyszcza.

Steve’owi podobało się to, co słyszał. To było dobre.

— Jeszcze lepiej, że to była niespodzianka — dodał Tony, na co Steve zmarszczył czoło. — Coś wyszło tak z zaskoczenia. Niespodzianki zawsze uderzają w emocje. Jest lepiej rozluźnić się i zabawić.

To już nie brzmiało dobrze.

Tony pocałował Steve’a z roztargnieniem.

— Co mi przypomniało, że musimy porozmawiać. Ale najpierw — oznajmił, odsuwając się od Steve’a — muszę powstrzymać Clinta przed dotykaniem kosztownego sprzętu elektronicznego.

Steve patrzył za nim, czując coś dziwnego w piersi. Niespodzianka? Wyszło z zaskoczenia? _Musimy porozmawiać?_

sss

Steve częściowo chciał zaciągnąć Tony’ego na bok, aby już porozmawiać, ale nie chciał robić sceny. Częściowo też nie chciał wiedzieć, co jest nie tak, ale nie pozwolił tej części za głośno przemówić. Chciał wiedzieć, co było nie tak. Chciał o tym porozmawiać, bo jeśli nie porozmawiają, to nie będzie mógł tego naprawić albo pomóc Tony’emu to naprawić, czy znaleźć kogoś i _uderzyć go kilka razy_ , póki ten ktoś tego nie naprawi. Nie planował oświadczać się Tony’emu tego wieczoru (jeśli miałby możliwość zaplanować oświadczyny, to oświadczyłby się w miejscu bardziej odosobnionym, gdzie hałaśliwi znajomi by nie przeszkadzali, i z o wiele łatwiejszym dostępem do wspomnianego już ogromnego łóżka. No i pewnie byłby też pierścionek, bo Steve był tradycjonalistą, któremu naprawdę, naprawdę podobała się wizja Tony’ego noszącego jego pierścionek), ale moment był idealny i byli w otoczeniu rodziny. Kiedy Tony się zgodził, stało się jeszcze lepiej — to był najlepszy moment w życiu Steve’a. Nie chciał niszczyć tej perfekcji. Nie chciał się dowiedzieć, że Tony zgodził się tylko dlatego, żeby nie zawstydzać go przed ludźmi, którymi powinien kierować czy coś. Co to w ogóle znaczyło, _musimy porozmawiać?_

I skoro mowa o Tonym, to właśnie podszedł do niego z dwoma kieliszkami jabłkowego cydru. Wcisnął mu jednego w rękę, uśmiechnął się i przysunął do pocałunku.

— Clint chce wznieść toast — ogłosił.

— O panie — powiedział Steve, poddenerwowany z całkiem innego powodu. — Powinniśmy go powstrzymać?

— Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś to zrobić — odpowiedział Tony, opierając się o ścianę obok Steve’a i o jego samego, wcale nie wyglądając, jakby zaraz miał delikatnie z nim zerwać. — Albo powie coś absurdalnie kiczowatego, a wtedy nigdy mu tego nie zapomnimy, albo powie coś strasznie obraźliwego, a wtedy będziemy mieli na niego haka do końca życia. — Napił się i przyglądał, jak Clint próbuje stanąć prosto. — Albo schlany upadnie na twarz. Będzie fajnie niezależnie od tego, co się stanie.

Clintowi udało się ustać na nogach i uniósł puszkę z piwem.

— Toast! — zawołała Jan. — Toast!

— Właśnie go wznoszę, kobieto — oznajmił Clint. — Teraz cicho. — Ledwo co udało mu się uniknąć serwetek rzuconych w niego przez Jan i Ororo. — Toast! Za Steve’a Rogersa, najlepszego gościa, jakiego znam. Dzięki Bogu, że wyciągnęli cię z lodu w tym czasie, stary, bo Stark byłby bez ciebie całkowicie nie do wytrzymania. I za Tony’ego! Nie jesteś w połowie tak wspaniały jak uważasz, ale ta twoja zbroja jest świetna, stary, naprawdę. Znaczy, gówno rozwala wszystko, uwielbiam chodzić z tobą na misje, bo nigdy nie jest nudno. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie bardzo szczęśliwi i nigdy, nigdy nie będziecie dotykać się w miejscach, gdzie mogę widzieć, bo naprawdę, Steve pewnie mógłby trafić lepiej, gdyby chciał.

— Jestem wzruszony — odezwał się Steve. Tony zaśmiewał się do łez.

— Pijcie! — krzyknęła Jan, wskazując na nich palcem.

Steve posłuchał, upijając cydru, a Tony wypił swój na raz i znowu odszedł, rozwalając się na kanapie między Jan i Ororo, podczas gdy ich fashionistka przygotowywała mu bezalkoholową wersję swojego drinka. Steve mentalnie nastawił się na niezręczną rozmowę i przeszedł przez pokój z intencją zmuszenia Tony do powiedzenia, co jest nie tak.

Thor wpadł do pokoju niczym piorun, jego peleryna i włosy powiewały, a ręką nietrzymającą Mjolnira przytrzymywał wielką beczkę. Steve przypomniał sobie asgardzkie trunki, którymi Thor faszerował ich przez lata, i potrząsnął głową. Rankiem drużyna będzie do niczego. Zapamiętał, aby zostawić Fantastycznej Czwórce wiadomość, że Avengersi będą nieosiągalni przynajmniej do popołudnia.

— Mój przyjacielu — przywitał się Thor. Postawił beczkę z hukiem na stoliku, gdzie od razu została otoczona przez Jan, Clinta i Logana, a sam położył dłoń na ramieniu Steve’a. — Najserdeczniejsze gratulacje!

— Dzięki, Thor. Doceniam to.

— Tony! — Thor zarzucił rękę na ramiona Tony’ego. — Przez lata uczęszczałem na parę ziemskich ceremonii ślubnych i poza tendencją superzłoczyńców do pojawiania się na nich i panikowaniem świętujących, nie jestem zaznajomiony z panującymi obyczajami. Musisz mi powiedzieć, jakie są moje obowiązki jako kompana.

Tony wydawał się zaintrygowany.

— Jakie byłyby twoje obowiązki podczas asgardzkiej ceremonii?

— Upicie cię — odpowiedział radośnie Thor — i bycie świadkiem konsumpcji, kiedy cena za oblubienicę zostanie uzgodniona.

— O — skwitował Tony. — Cóż, nie jestem jakoś _przeciwny_...

— Żadnych świadków — oznajmił stanowczo Steve.

Tony uniósł brew.

— Nawet Thor?

— Nawet, jeśli od tego zależałby pokój na świecie — powiedział Steve. — Bez urazy, Thor.

— No cóż, próbowałem. — Tony wyszczerzył się do Thora. — Powinieneś się napić, zanim Logan wszystko opróżni. Wydaje mi się, że za pięć sekund będzie pił z gwinta.

— Antał jest zaczarowany — oświadczył Thor. Uśmiechał się kącikiem ust, a jego oczy błyszczały. — I odważę się powiedzieć, że nawet zdolności lecznicze Logana będą miały co robić, aby wytrzymać przy trunku asgardzkim. — Klepnął ich obu po ramionach i roześmiał się, kiedy Tony niemal się przewrócił. — Cieszę się z waszego szczęścia.

Thor poszedł po swoją część alkoholu, a Steve otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. Bo musieli porozmawiać, chociażby po to, aby zorientować się, dlaczego musieli porozmawiać. Ale Tony znowu odszedł, zanim Steve mógł się odezwać, i zaczął tańczyć z Ororo. Steve zajął się przekonywaniem Logana, żeby nie zabijał Petera za kradzież jego piwa — musiał dosłownie ściągać Petera z sufitu. Clint śmiał się za mocno, żeby jakoś pomóc, a Hank najwyraźniej osiągnął swój alkoholowy limit i zasnął na ramieniu Jan. No, już nie — powoli zsuwał się na jej kolana, ale w tym momencie jego twarz była w jej... biuście. Wyglądało na to, że Jan wcale nie miała mu tego za złe.

Wysłał wiadomość Fantastycznej Czwórce — zdziwił się tylko trochę, że Reed nie spał i odpowiedział, facet nie spał po nocach tak często jak Tony — i zastanawiał się, czy zachowywałby się niegrzecznie, jeśli opuściłby imprezę, żeby dołować się w spokoju, ale Tony przeszedł obok i wcisnął mu szklankę w rękę.

Chwycił ją odruchowo i zauważył, że była wypełniona owocowym czymś od Jan, ale Tony zniknął z wejściu do kuchni, zanim mógł mu podziękować. Steve zmarszczył brwi i uniósł szklankę, a zapach alkoholu uderzył go w nos, zanim zbliżył ją do ust.

Steve odstawił ją na stolik i poszedł za Tonym do kuchni. Ten akurat wypluł do zlewu to, co upił wcześniej i przyjął kubek kawy od Jarvisa. Pierwszy łyk tej kawy też wypluł, a potem połowę wypił na raz. Wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi niemal tak samo jak podczas sprawy z Ultronem.

— Hej — powiedział Steve, kładąc mu dłoń na plecach między łopatkami. — W porządku?

— W porządku — odpowiedział Tony. Wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi, ale nie zdenerwowanego. Steve i Jarvis spojrzeli na siebie, po czym starszy mężczyzna zajął się czymś po drugiej stronie kuchni. — Przepraszam za tamto.

— Nie przepraszaj. — Steve objął go i stanął bliżej. — Zgaduję, że Jan zapomniała o twoich bezalkoholowych?

— Ten asgardzki drink daje kopa, a ona już wcześniej dobrze się bawiła — odpowiedział smętnie Tony. — Moja wina. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej. — Wziął kolejny łyk kawy i westchnął. — Sam siebie wystraszyłem. Po tym pierwszym łyku, kiedy zrozumiałem swój błąd... myślałem o tym.

— Ale nie skorzystałeś — powiedział Steve. — To się liczy. — Zawahał się, po czym dodał: — Cieszę się, że dałeś go mnie.

— Wiedziałem, że go nie oddasz. — Tony zaśmiał się. Oparł się o Steve’a i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, a ten objął go mocniej i przysunął bliżej. — Wiedziałem też, że nie spojrzę ci w oczy, jeśli ulegnę. No.

— Kochałbym cię nawet, jeśli byś uległ — zapewnił go Steve, całując w czubek głowy. — Martwiłbym się i pewnie byłbym nieco zły...

— I zawiedziony — wtrącił Tony. — Nie masz pojęcia, jaki jesteś straszny, kiedy jesteś zawiedziony. _Logan_ nie chce cię zawieść. Mama Luke’a Cage’a to nic w porównaniu z tobą. — Dokończył kawę i odstawił kubek do zlewu. — Nagle jakoś nie chcę się uspołeczniać.

— Chcesz zostać sam?

Tony obrócił głowę i pocałował szyję Steve’a.

— Ani trochę.

Steve potarł jego plecy.

— Więc... chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać?

Tony odsunął się nieco, mrużąc lekko oczy i Steve nie był pewny, czy ma mu ulżyć, czy ma się przejąć paniką na jego twarzy.

— Coś nie tak?

Steve odsunął się i położył ręce na ramionach Tony’ego, z trudem powstrzymując się przed potrząśnięciem nim.

— Ty! — oznajmił, po czym od razu pożałował swojego doboru słów, bo Tony zmarszczył brwi. — Nie _ty_ , nie bądź niemądry, ale wcześniej mówiłeś, że musimy porozmawiać. Powiedziałeś... — Opuścił ręce i cofnął się o krok, nie przejmując się tym, że przeszedł do defensywy. — Powiedziałeś, że to dla ciebie niespodzianka. Nie brzmiało to tak, jakby było dobrą niespodzianką.

Tony starał się przypomnieć sobie, o co dokładnie chodzi i w momencie, kiedy mu się udało, oparł się o tors Steve’a.

— Nie strasz mnie tak — powiedział. — Myślałem, że... — Machnął ręką na nic konkretnego i Steve nawet nie starał się dopowiedzieć.

— Więc to nie jest łagodne zrywanie ze mną? — zapytał.

Tony odsunął się na tyle, aby posłać mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

Steve jeszcze raz niepewnie oparł dłonie na ramionach Tony’ego.

— Więc kiedy powiedziałeś, że to była niespodzianka i że totalnie cię zaskoczyło, to...?

— Tylko to miałem na myśli. Steve. — Tony znów patrzył na niego znowu z uśmiechem. — Nie spodziewałem się dzisiaj oświadczyn. I wątpię, że pozostali się spodziewali. To nie znaczy, że to coś złego.

— Powiedziałeś, że musimy porozmawiać — powiedział Steve. — Kto mówi w ten sposób? To nigdy nie oznacza dobrych wieści.

— _Powinniśmy_ porozmawiać — poprawił Tony. Znowu opierał się o Steve’a, z głową na jego ramieniu i dłonią na biodrze. — Będziemy musieli poradzić sobie z mediami i złożyć oświadczenie, a wiem, że tego nienawidzisz. I nieważne, co zrobimy, będziemy w oczach ludzi przykładem, lepszym lub gorszym. Wiem, że nie zawsze podoba ci się uwaga, jaką masz jako celebryta, czy kochanek celebryty, ale teraz będzie dziesięć razy gorzej.

— To nic — odpowiedział Steve. Złączył dłonie za plecami Tony’ego i spodobało mu się, jak jego chłopak (jego narzeczony, pomyślał z dumą) zamruczał mu przy szyi. — Oznajmienie Czarnej Wdowie, że wiążesz się na stałe... to będzie straszne.

— Cóż, zniknę z tego kontynentu, kiedy ty będziesz oznajmiał to Bucky’emu Barnesowi — skontrował Tony. — Jeśli będzie chciał mnie znowu zabić, zabronię mu przyjścia na wesele.

— Zobaczę, co da się zrobić — obiecał uroczyście Steve, bo Tony kazałby mu spać w jego starym pokoju, jeśli znowu zacząłby się kłócić o to, czy Bucky go nienawidzi, czy nie.

— Kłamca — rzucił Tony, ale z czułością i lekkim zdumieniem, więc Steve się nie martwił. — Mówię serio. To wielkie wydarzenie i obaj jesteśmy sławni. Nie będziemy mieli ani chwili prywatności i... Steve, ludzie będą rozmawiać o naszym związku, naszej przeszłości, naszej przyszłości. Nie będziemy mieli prywatnego życia przez jakiś czas. Dasz sobie z tym radę?

W _Superludzkiej Gwiedździe_ — tygodniku, który specjalizował się w obrzucaniu błotem i czasem oszczerstwach, ale nie aktorów czy polityków, a superludzi i mutantów — dwa miesiące temu ukazał się artykuł oskarżający Steve’a o znęcanie się nad Tonym. W ich nagłówkach pojawiały się również takie informacje jak to, że Iron Man to cyborg z przyszłości, albo to, że Steve był najemnikiem i że Tony zdradzał go z haremem młodych kobiet, które trzymał w swoim biurze. Steve był świadomy, że pewnie może być jeszcze gorzej, ale ktoś musiałby się bardzo postarać.

— Mogę z tym żyć.

— W porządku — oświadczył Tony, ale w jego głosie było słychać, że wcale mu nie uwierzył. — Nie wiń mnie, jak w przyszłym tygodniu Perez Hilton będzie trąbić o tym, że pobieramy się tylko dlatego, żeby nasze dziecko nie było nieślubne.

— Myślę, że gdybym cię zapłodnił, mielibyśmy na głowie większe problemy niż Perez Hilton.

— Teraz tak mówisz — powiedział Tony — ale wiem, co czujesz przy paparazzi. Jakiś wejdzie ci w drogę, jak będzie nas atakować Wrecking Crew, oślepi cię fleszem i przez tydzień będziesz mówił tylko o braku szacunku dla prywatności i upadających wartościach, i jak to za twoich czasów byli prawdziwi dziennikarze.

Pewnie miał rację. Steve z tym też mógłby żyć.

— Clint miał rację, wiesz.

Tony spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Nie jestem w połowie tak wspaniały, jak uważam?

Steve wyszczerzył się i pocałował go.

— Jesteś wspaniały. Nie, w tej innej sprawie.

— Że mógłbyś trafić lepiej? — Tony patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią. Nauczył się tego pewnie od Jarvisa, bo to spojrzenie mówiło, że dla Steve’a lepiej by było, gdyby przestał i przeprosił, póki jeszcze może.

— Jeszcze innej — mówił dalej Steve. — W tym, że nie chcę nikogo innego. I że dobrze nam razem.

— Tego właściwie nigdy nie powiedział — zauważył Tony.

— Zdecydowałem, że tak zinterpretuję jego toast — skwitował Steve.

— Kiedy wytrzeźwieje powiem mu, że zaproponował nam trójkącik.

— Będzie cię omijał przez kilka dni. — Tygodnie. Może dłużej. Steve zapamiętał, żeby zmienić harmonogram treningów, żeby Tony nie mógł zawstydzić Clinta podczas sparowania. Już kiedyś tak zrobił. Peter nadal się peszył, kiedy Steve nakazywał mu z kimś się siłować.

— Też nie chcę nikogo innego — rzucił Tony. — Tak żebyś wiedział.

Steve przyciągnął go do siebie i pochylił się do pocałunku.

— Nawet Thora?

Tony udał, że się zastanawia.

— No, jeśli byś się zgodził, to oczywiście. Ale to nie tak, że bez tego z nami koniec.

— Może na twoje urodziny — oświadczył Steve.

Hałas w drugim pokoju nagle się zwiększył i znajomy głos zawołał:

— Gdzie są szczęśliwi narzeczeni?

Tony odsunął się od Steve’a, ale ten złapał go i znowu do siebie przyciągnął.

— Czy to Ben Grimm? Co on tutaj robi?

Johnny Storm pojawił się w drzwiach do kuchni, mając na głowie papierowy kapelusz imprezowy i dwie butelki piwa w dłoniach.

— Hej! Znalazłem ich, Ben! — Puścił im oczko. — Dam wam trochę prywatności. — Wyszedł z kuchni i usłyszeli, jak krzyczy: — Migdalą się w kuchni, stary!

— Skąd tutaj Fantastyczna Czwórka? — zapytał Tony po niezręcznej chwili ciszy.

Steve drgnął.

— Mogłem wspomnieć o tym Reedowi? I poprosić, aby Czwórka była w gotowości, bo Avengersi będą na kacu z rana.

— To się odbije rykoszetem — westchnął Tony. — Powinniśmy tam wrócić i zachowywać się jak odpowiedzialni liderzy drużyny?

— Właściwie — zaczął powoli Steve — to zastanawiałem się, czy bardzo niegrzecznie byłoby wyrwać się z naszej zaręczynowej zabawy i zostawić gości samych.

Tony wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę Steve’a, przykładając je płasko do jego pleców, pocierając skórę tak lekko, że aż ją łaskotał.

— Jestem pewny, że nawet tego się od nas oczekuje.

Coś rozbiło się w pokoju obok i Peter zaczął się maniakalnie śmiać. Rozległ się też warkot, który mógł dochodzić od Logana albo od Jan, jeśli była bardzo wściekła. Złowieszczy grzmot wydawał się dochodzić ze środka budynku.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę.

— Mówiłeś coś o ogromnym łóżku? — zapytał Steve.

— Boże, tak.

 


End file.
